fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: The Movie
Kirby: The Movie is the first Kirby movie in the series. Many of the cast had voices. Galacta Knight, King Dedede and Meta Knight are one of the many voices. It was given PG. Any visitor got a special edition Kirby Card. These either had Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, or Galacta Knight. The film was a partner project with 9009 Entertainment. It's development is almost finished. Stan Lee wrote the script but a cameo character appearence. It was unknown and uncomfirmed if it was part of Nintendo Cinematic Universe, Until it was later added to the series. It was also given the highest rating out of all Nintendo Cinematic Universe films. Plot In space, after the events of Kirby Ultra. Marx was defeated. Or they thought, He had only a spurt of energy. As he flew he saw a wounded Galacta Knight. He tries to get near to suck his energy out, only to get the idea backfired and Galacta Knight sucked his powers out and was upgraded and started his plot on the Star Planet of the kirby's. King Dedede begs for forgiveness to Kirby. Kirby than forgave him. Dedede than said that he'd turn good for the time being. So now Kirby and Dedede plan a feast , helped by Waddle Dee. Only to be interuppted by Meta Knight sensing a bad aura near. Waddle dee flinches, But Kirby & Dedede ignore and continue. Meta Knight gets irratated and watches over them. A Waddle Dii comes up and attacks the gang. They only realize that the feast was gone. Kirby & Dedede are furious and start there search. Before going, Waddle Dee finds a mysterious gem and keeps it as a somewhat souviner. Than they head off. Galacta Knight later congratulates the Dii and grants him supreme powers. Galacta Knight than makes his clone army of Archer Knights, Waddle Dii's and Galacta Knights. Kirby gathers other kirby's with abilities to aide them. They journey only to be stopped by a powered Wispy Woods Mech. It sprouted spikes. Kirby suck up the Leaf ability and spam his leaves. Meta Knight than cuts Wispy Mechs weak spot, Dedede destroy the spikes as the Kirbys find a way to get passed. Waddle Dee threw his spear and destroyed the Mech. The real Wispy Woods was inside the machine and was getting drained. Wispy converse about what happened and talks about a pink knights doing. Meta Knight speculates and holds on to the thought. Wispy says that it went to Dark Void forest. They journey to the Forest. They arrive at the forest to see a whole armada of clones. They prepare to fight, but the other kirby's except for yellow and green decide to face off with the army. They agree and sneak past the army. They journey to Dark Void forest and meet a Powered Mech Archer. They yellow kirby suck the water ability and faces off with the PowerM.Archer and with lot of speed, Yellow Kirby Attacks the Mech with a Hydro Pump and Destroys it. An Archer Knight was inside and said that he was used so they could clone him. They discover that the armada's Archer's were destroyed , meaning that each Mech is a clone creater. The Yellow Kirby joins the Kirbys who are facing the armada. Archer joins there quest. They later face the Supreme Dii Mech. The green kirby sucks up the Whip ability and faces the Supreme Dii.M with the Archer. The gang than go to the final room to meet a waiting Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight introduces himself and brags about his power. He than tells the gang that he drained the energy of Marx. Meta-Knight shouts that he's going to permanetly destroy him. Galacta Knight swings a fast Galactic Slash but it misses. Meta-Knight slashes his sword at Galacta Knight to only barely do damage. Galacta Knight prepares a purple electric attack only to be hit by Waddle Dii's spear right in the face. Galacta Knight takes great damage and the crew finds his weak spot. Dedede swing his hammer and nearly breaks Galacta Knights mask. Later, the Supreme Dii Mech is destroyed and so is the clones. Archer gives Kirby the Ultra Sword Ability, but Kirby seems buffed out trying to take out Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight sees the Ultra Sword ability and pursues it. Meta-Knight stalls him for some minutes and Waddle Dee throws poisonesd-tipped spears. But it fails. Dedede is the only one standing and a great clash has gone on. Galacta Knights Mask breaks off and the Galacta clones are finished. The other Kirbys pursue Galacta Knight. Dedede stalls for time and the Kirby's with abilities. Though they are easily defeated, Kirby gains the Ultra Sword ability and slashes Galacta Knight in half. They later are triumphant, but the feast is gone. But Waddle Dee finds it and they happily return for a perfect ending. But, in the post scene, in a few months, A mysterious blue hue passes by with minions. Kirby, King Dedede , Meta-Knight, and Waddle Dee follow. They meet up with an anonymous Waddle Dii with a S.M.A.S.H uniform and proclaim about his job. He can't go further so he asks Kirby and the gang to join a returning operation. They switch emotions. Waddle dee decides to aide King Dedede at will. Kirby,King Dedede, and Meta Knight agree and join the resurrected operation. Leading to a possible sequel'' of a Super smash bros. film. Cast Kirby-big.png|The warrior of dreamland. Voiced by Wendee Lee Kingdedede.png|The greedy king of Dreamland. Voiced by Jim Cummings Meta Knight.jpg|The Knight of Dreamland. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche 482px-Bandana Dee KRTDL.png|The flinchy and spear master Dee of them all. Voiced by Laura Bailey Reception The movie was given so far as seen. Most Fantendo gave it more of a B rating. It only got one "Fresh" rating. 9009 Rated gave it a B also." They proclaimed that the story was decent but it could be a little better plot." 9009 Entertainment announced a sequel to follow the criticism. All out , it was given a well good score. Announcement 9009 Entertainment quoted ''"We have a post credit scene if the movie is a Nintendo Cinematic Universe, if yes than this shall be added." They also announced that if they get alot of positive reviews, They would make a sequel. On November 29 , They will be developing Kirby: The Movie Gamed , It will have a similar focus on the movie , It will be released for 3DS , It will be 2.5D. Development With Nintendo Cinematic Universes's "Fresh" success, They wanted another movie idea. 9009 Entertainment wanted them a Kirby movie. Nintendo agreed and they started to talk. Steven Steilberg and Samuel Jackson joined and so did Stan Lee and Peter Cullen. Stan Lee got a cameo appearence and a few lines for writing the action script and with this, development began. Seque; Due to the fact that Kirby: The Movie was given positive reviews and the goal of the production was as planned. A second movie will be made. It will have to due with Zero 2 ( The antagonist of Kirby 64 ) and Dark Matter , the antaganist of the Kirby series. More will be announced soon. Category:Films Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Films Category:Fan Films Category:Computer Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:Rated PG Films